With My Own Eyes
by Morelia97
Summary: What if Sakura had tagged along with Lee to backup the others on the retrieval mission? What if Sakura had seen the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at The Valley of The End? How would she react? Would she still love Sasuke or would she find someone new?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey fuckers, hahaha just kidding, anyways here I am again with a new story and this time it's a 'What if?' story. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Summary: What if Sakura had been on the retrieval mission? What if when Lee was about to leave to back up Naruto, Sakura asked to tag along? What if she saw the entire fight between Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the End? How would she react? Would she still 'love' Sasuke or will she find someone new?**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Sakura**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter One: With My Own Eyes**

Sakura bit her lip and looked around nervously checking to see if there was anyone else around, seeing no one she approached the now lone Rock Lee.

"Lee?" she asked hesitantly.

Lee after getting cleared by Tsunade-Sama to go and back up the retrieval squad turned around in surprise to see his crush Sakura Haruno standing there.

"Hai Sakura-Chan? Is there something you need?" asked Lee smiling brightly at her.

Sakura once again bit her lip and looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan but I didn't hear that, could you please repeat it?" asked Lee looking at her in confusion.

"I asked if it was okay for you to take me with you." Said Sakura making Lee look at her in shock. Did he just hear her correctly?

"I don't think that would be wise Sakura-Chan, while Tsunade-Sama said that if I could find anyone to go with me she mentioned that you were not an option." Said Lee apologetically.

Sakura looked down at the ground, her fists tightening so much that her knuckles turned white.

"It's just, Naruto and everyone else is out there risking their lives to bring back a member of _my_ team and here I am doing nothing. Please Lee take me with you." She said tears as of frustration began leaking from her eyes.

Now Lee knew he was going to regret the ass kicking Tsuande-Sama would give him later for this but who was he to extinguish such bright flames of youth?

"Yes Sakura-Chan here jump on my back, it will be faster that way," said Lee as he undid his weights.

Not wasting any time Sakura jumped onto Lee's back and held on tight. Lee on the other hand was in a second of bliss at having Sakura hug him this tightly but quickly shook his head and got serious before taking off at an insane speed.

 **With Naruto and Kimimaru**

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration at the incredibly strong opponent standing in his way of beating some sense into Sasuke. He just couldn't get passed this guy's bone jutsus, they were just too strong.

Before Naruto could continue his mental complaining Kimimaru made his move, launching him-self at the blonde shinobi he pulled out his bone sword once more and was going to end this battle once and for all.

As he was about to make contact with the orange clad Konoha ninja a foot with an incredible amount of force kicked his arm of course making his sword cut into the ground. Jumping back to make some distance and analyze his new opponent he was surprised to see another Konoha genin standing in his way.

Lee looked back at the tree line and noticed that Sakura-Chan had heeded his advice of staying hidden. Now pointing his attention back at his comrade Lee noticed that while bruised here and there Naruto was relatively fine.

"Naruto-Kun where is Sasuke-Kun?" asked Lee not taking his eyes off of Kimimaru.

"He got up and ran ahead, I was about to go after him but this guy showed up and got in the way." Replied Naruto.

"I see, go after Sasuke-Kun Naruto-Kun." Said Lee suddenly after a moment or two of silence.

"What're you crazy Bushy-brows? This guy is way too strong to take on by yourself! No, we'll defeat him together and go after the Teme." Said Naruto.

"I'm afraid Naruto-Kun that if he is as strong as you say he is then by the time we defeat him Sasuke-Kun will have reached the border." Said Lee making Naruto grit his teeth in frustration knowing that what Lee said was true.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun go, Tsunade-Sama sent out a request for back up before she sent me out, they should be here soon. All I have to do is just hold him off till then." Said Lee settling into his Iron Fist Stance.

"Damn it Lee fine, but if you die I will have Baa-Chan ressurect you so that I can kill you myself got it?" said Naruto through a guise of anger while in reality worried for his friend.

Seeing through 'threat' Lee smiled that blinding smile of his and gave him the nice guy pose.

"I'll make sure to stay alive Naruto-Kun after all I've been wanting to have a spar with you for a while." Replied Lee.

Naruto smiled back at him before taking off at a high speed passed Kimimaru who was about to give chase but was stopped by the Konoha shinobi named Lee.

"Sorry but I am your opponent now." Said Lee standing in front of Kimimaru.

"Very well then, I will just have to get rid of you before going to stop the other one. My name is Kimimaru Kaguya, I am the one that will take your life today." Said Kimimaru while sliding into the stance of one of his dances.

"I am Rock Lee, and I'm sorry but I will not be the one dying today." Replied Lee before sliding into his own stance.

Taking one last look at the tree line Lee noticed that Sakura was gone, most likely on her way to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura ducked down and ran along the edge of the tree line circling around the battle between Lee and the creepy bone guy. For once in her life she was happy to have a low chakra source because if it was bigger than that guy probably would've sensed her.

She felt out the area with her chakra searching for Naruto, after finding his signature she carefully made her way to where she saw him take off. Once getting there she had to be careful of where she was going if not she would probably miss the surprisingly few footprints that Naruto leaves.

Finally she found herself entering a cave where she heard the faint roar of a waterfall, following the sound she eventually found her way out and headed towards the sound. Once there she stopped for a moment and took in the sight that was in front of her.

It was the famous valley where the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha had their final battle, The Valley of The End. Looking at the two giant statues of Madara and the Shodaime she heard the sound of metal against metal before getting as close as possible without giving herself away.

Looking at the source of the sound she saw it was both of her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, and they were currently engaged in a heated battle. Sakura couldn't help but look on in worry as Naruto and Sasuke traded blows, she was relieved though when she saw they had stopped momentarily. Focusing more she noticed their mouths moving, curious as to what they were saying she got closer before carefully sending chakra to her ears.

This is what she heard.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto looked at the man he considered a brother in frustration, was he always this stupid? Why wouldn't the bastard listen to reason?

Currently both he and Sasuke were standing on top of two logs that had fallen down in their earlier Rasengan and Chidori battle.

"Sasuke will you just stop this already and just come back already." Said Naruto.

Sasuke just smirked at him before responding, "Stop what exactly? All I'm trying to do is get stronger and you and that annoying girl are just holding me back."

Naruto snarled at him, "Don't talk about Sakura-Chan that way! Now will you come back with me the easy way or will I have to break every bone in your body?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"As if, we both know who the stronger one is between us dobe." Said Sasuke with an arrogant smirk.

"Well I promised Sakura-Chan that I would bring you back and we both know that I never break my promises. So I don't care if you're stronger than me I will bring you back, whether you want to or not!" yelled Naruto in determination, making the listening Sakura tear up a bit at how far her teammate was willing to go for her.

Sasuke said nothing as he pulled out his headband and looking it over before tying it to his forehead, "I remember a couple weeks ago you said something to me that got me thinking. You had wanted me to put on my headband when we fought on the roof that day so that it would show us fighting as equals. The truth is Naruto that we aren't equals, we never were, and this bond of ours has made me weak. I lack the hatred to kill my brother, so with this final battle of ours I will sever that bond with you and that pathetic village and go to Orochimaru to get stronger!"

"If that's truly the way you feel then why did you put on your headband?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, because I know that you won't even be able to lay a scratch on it." replied Sasuke making Naruto angry.

With those words Naruto and Sasuke one again entered a fierce battle that many times Sakura had wanted to stop but just couldn't find the voice to.

It wasn't until Naruto had finally landed a triple hit combo had made Sasuke finally snap. Once again a shiver went up her spine as she saw that the familiar black flame pattern once again began spreading across Sasuke's body.

After that the fight became fairly one sided until Sasuke had Naruto by the throat a foot off the ground. Sakura looked on in shock and fear as she saw Sasuke charge up a Chidori in his left hand. She couldn't look away as she saw Naruto trying and failing to break Sasuke's grip, she could only look on in horror as she saw Sasuke plunge his hand into Naruto's chest.

Tears streamed down her face as she had just witnessed the love of her life just kill their teammate. Looking once more at the scene she was shocked to see that Naruto had somehow reacted at the last second and had moved Sasuke's hand so that it instead plunged into his shoulder instead of his heart where she knew was where Sasuke had been aiming.

Her chest tightened in pain and sorrow as she looked at her annoying yet sweet blonde haired teammate cough up blood and grit his teeth in pain. She had to put a stop to this, she just had to for Naruto's sake. Right when she was about to finally make her move she froze when an evil and oddly familiar chakra filled the air. She looked at Naruto and was shocked to see that he had just punched the hell out of Sasuke and had sent him flying fifty feet making the black flame marks recede, looking back at him she was surprised to see him hunched over with red chakra swirling around him.

His once beautiful cerulean blue eyes, not that she would ever tell him that, were now blood red. His pupils were now slitted similar to an Inuzuka, his whisker marks now were darker and wider, his canines were elongated as were his nails. What shocked her the most was the fact that there seemed to be the image of a snarling fox behind him as glared at Sasuke.

Seeing that made something click in her mind but she saved that for later as she focused on that fact that the gaping hole that was once in Naruto's shoulder was disappearing rapidly. The fight then became the opposite it was earlier with Naruto now being the one beating the absolute crap out of Sasuke. Now usually one would think that she would be mad or seeing 'her' Sasuke-Kun getting beat up so badly but this time she actually felt a little glad that he was. After seeing what he just did to Naruto she knew that this wasn't the Sasuke-Kun she knew and loved. This was someone else.

Snapping out of her thoughts she now noticed that Naruto and Sasuke's fight had now moved underwater if what the various Naruto's dive bombing the water at frightening speeds were any evidence. A couple seconds later Sasuke burst out of the water and landed on the shore and quickly tried to make his way up to a fifty foot ledge on the side of the valley wall.

Naruto seeing this made a human chain of his shadow clones and grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankles and began slamming him in to the walls of the valley before finally getting him into a spin that slammed him into the wall about a hundred feet up where his body made a crater. Naruto was about to continue his onslaught when Sasuke used the great fireball jutsu on him making Sakura once again worry for both of her teammates wellbeing.

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto had been momentarily incapacitated, used this to his advantage by slamming his fist into Naruto's gut and jumping off the Sasuke made cliff with Naruto's head in between his legs as he headed straight for the rock filled shore below. Sakura closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what she knew was going to happen, she flinched violently at the sickening snap that echoed throughout the now eerily silent valley. She turned to see Naruto floating lifelessly in the lake as Sasuke sat there, tears once again streamed down her face.

She couldn't believe it, she felt her chest tighten painfully, she felt her whole body go numb, she looked at Sasuke from her perch with blank eyes. There were no longer any butterflies when she looked at him, she no longer got goosebumps, and she also no longer felt her heart skip a beat. When she looked at him she felt nothing.

" _He just killed him. Sasuke just killed Naruto, he's dead. He's actually dead. Naruto is dead."_ Thought Sakura as the reality of what she just witnessed just hit her. She began to sob quietly, her shoulders shaking as she tried not to make any noise.

It wasn't until she once again felt that evil familiar chakra that she snapped out of her sadness, she looked down and was floored to see Naruto slowly rising up with that same red chakra now covering him in some kind of cloak that resembled a fox. Naruto then charged at Sasuke and began once again beating the hell out him, moving too fast for the Uchiha to keep up.

After this continued for a couple of more minutes Sasuke was finally able to start dodging more and more of Naruto's attacks as his now fully matured Sharingan and the sinister chakra of the curse seal flowed through him once more. From there Sasuke transformed before their eyes as his hair grew longer and turned indigo in color, his nails and canines elongated and his skin turned an ashen gray. A black four pointed star covered his nose as two hand like wings suddenly grew out of his back to shield him from an attack from Naruto sending him into the statue of Madara's sandal. Naruto on the other hand was standing on the statue of the Shodaime's sandal.

Sasuke then stood once again and looked at Naruto with his fully matured Sharingan eyes with the sclera now black. Those eyes made Sakura shake in fear as she saw them glare at Naruto before his now black lips formed into a wicked smile.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air as Sasuke formed a black colored Chidori in his left hand. Naruto seeing this challenge also formed a now larger than normal and now purple Rasengan in his left hand.

Sakura held her breath as the two stared each other down for a few seconds before they both leapt high into the air. Both drew their arms back as they prepared to end the fight with one last attack.

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from the spectacle going on in front of her, both of her teammates no longer fighting on normal genin level terms. The moments before those two super powered attacks collided seemed to slow down as both of her comrades, her teammates, her _friends_ , tried with all their might to overpower the other right before her eyes.

One was fighting to bring back someone he considered a brother, fighting to fulfill a promise he had made to the girl he loves. The other was fighting for power, for a way to kill a powerful foe, to sever the precious bonds he had made. Sakura contemplated all of this as she watched the two powerful attacks finally collide, an explosion of power rocked the valley as the two fighters pushed themselves to the limits attempting to finally end this battle.

A black sphere made of chakra soon wrapped around Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura lost sight of what was going on. Soon, after what seemed to be an eternity, a cracking sound was heard as rays of light began to show through the shattering sphere. The light had gotten so bright that Sakura had to shield her eyes as to not be blinded. With one last explosion everything went silent, the only sound she heard was once again the songs of the birds and the roar of the waterfall.

Looking out once more she looked on with a blank look on her face as she watched the battered form of Sasuke kneeled before the prone from of Naruto, who once again had a large hole in his chest. A cold drop of water was all the warning she got before the sky let loose a relentless assault of rain, after sitting there for a couple of moments Sakura stood up and silently made her way down to where the two fighters laid.

Sasuke was so deeply into his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the fact that someone else was now standing by him. Looking up from Naruto he looked over towards the person and was somewhat surprised to see Sakura standing there. Still a little dazed from his fight with Naruto that he didn't even bother to register the blank look on her face.

"So, did you come all this way to beg for me to come back? Or was it another love confession with the whole 'take me with you' thing? How many times do I have to tell you, _I_ _don't love you_. I never have and I never will, all you would do is just slow me down. Now why don't you just go back to that pathetic village of yours and take this inferior shinobi back with you." Said Sasuke struggling to stand up, but just after finishing his sentence his face exploded with pain as a now very angry Sakura had just punched him with all her strength. The last thing he thought before the darkness claimed him was, _"I think she just dislocated my jaw."_

Sakura stood over her now former 'Love of her life' and glared down at him, her chest heaving. She didn't know what came over her but after hearing what he said about Naruto and Konoha she just snapped. The things he said to her didn't even faze her yet when she heard this _traitor_ insulting Naruto and Konoha she just couldn't let it go unpunished.

" _Damn, I was trying to break his jaw not dislocate It."_ thought Sakura before she went and checked on Naruto.

She looked him over worriedly as she inspected the gaping hole in the middle of his chest as it bled out profusely. Sakura then reached into her pouch and pulled out medical bandages then took off Naruto's blood soaked and tattered jacket and shirt, before wrapping his chest tightly. Once doing that she went over to Sasuke and tied his hands and feet up with ninja wire before sitting next to Naruto, contemplating how she was going to call for back up.

Her problem was solved though when Kakashi-Sensei and Pakkun swiftly came down the valley wall and landed next to her, both of them breathing hard.

"Sakura what are you doing out here? I thought you weren't part of the retrieval mission?" asked the puzzled Kakashi after taking a moment to regain his breath.

"Well the thing is that I just couldn't stand around at the gate when my teammate and my comrades went out and risked their lives for this _traitor_." Said Sakura spitting the last word out with complete disdain while giving Sasuke a brief look of disgust.

Kakashi looked oddly at her and discreetly attempted to dispel the genjutsu he knew he was in, but upon noticing that he wasn't trapped in an illusion he shook his head and got serious. Looking at the tied up Sasuke he created a Shadow Clone with what little chakra he had left and threw him over his shoulder.

The original Kakashi walked over to Naruto and saw his the now very bloody bandages, "What happened?" asked Kakashi seriously as he internally dreaded the answer he was about to receive.

"Naruto and Sasuke fought." Was the simple yet cold answer he got from Sakura.

"Were you here when they fought?" asked Kakashi as he carefully placed Naruto on his back as he and Sakura, and his clone, were about to leave the valley.

"I saw the whole thing with my own eyes." Replied Sakura.

"Anyways my work here is done, see you later Kakashi. Also tell me later about how Naruto is doing okay?" said Pakkun before dispelling himself.

Kakashi nodded solemnly before jumping into the trees, as Sakura was about to follow after him when she saw something shine. She noticed that it was Sasuke's headband, picking it up she gave it a once over and smiled slightly at seeing the large gash running through the Leaf symbol.

" _You proved him wrong Naruto."_ She thought before hearing Kakashi-Sensei calling for her.

Before leaving she gave The Valley of The End one more look and took in all the destruction, all the spots where Naruto had basically died. This place would forever be remembered as her most hated part of Fire Country. With that last thought she jumped into the trees and headed home, praying that her teammate and all her fellow rookies would come out of this mission alive and well.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **AN: Yeah so here is my new story that I have for all you guys and I know that you all probably hate me for not updating all my other stories but please have patience people. Anyways the next stories to be updated will be my Naruto X Kuroko no Basuke story and TRS, so fans of those stories rejoice! You'll get the next chapter of those soon. Now my Naruto X SAO crossover requires me to do research and I'm lazy so that will be updated whenever, also my other stories will also be updated whenever so sorry about that guys but don't worry they will be updated sooner or later.**

 **Anyways what's the motto?**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again my beloved readers, new and old, welcome to the second chapter of what I hope to be one of my most successful stories yet. Anyways I loved the great feedback that I got back from you guys and to all of you who gave me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I thank you. For the guest review that told me to kill myself well I didn't, and I hope you have a good life where you find nothing but success.**

 **On to more important things for the reviewer that told me that I was rude to you all for calling you fuckers and that I should apologize. I gave some thought to the request but in the end denied it, I have many times called my reviewers and readers that and I have never once received a complaint about it until you sir. So yeah, but if there actually is a problem then tell me as a majority.**

 **Also once again I apologize for taking so fucking long, I hope to try and update more often but I promise nothing.**

 **Alrighty then, now onto what you all really came for,**

 **STORY START!**

 **Side Note: Sometimes I will name the chapter something but other times it will just be a number, thank you that is all.**

 **Chapter 2: Changes**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, bright light blinded him as he tried to focus his sight onto where he was. The heavy smell of antiseptic and the familiar smell of sterile blankets alerted him right away that he was indeed in the hospital. Looking around the room he went about just musing on about how all the rooms were exactly the same, feeling his throat quite dry he looked over to the night stand, to grab the jug of water and glass, by the bed and froze.

A head with bright pink hair was currently using his right hand as a pillow, he still must've been pretty out of it if he hadn't felt it. Taking in all of her features Naruto couldn't help but stare at her for a couple of moments before gently removing his hand from her and grabbing the glass of water on the night stand. Taking a slow long drink Naruto rolled his neck and shoulders wincing at their stiffness and the extreme soreness he felt in his left shoulder.

Sitting up painfully Naruto then gently began shaking Sakura awake, "Hey Sakura-chan, wake up." He said softly.

A small groan came from the pinkette as she slowly sat up and stretched, quite a few bones in her back popping as to relieve their stiffness. Jade green eyes fluttered a few times before opening at a half lid and gazing lazily around the room until her eyes met those familiar cerulean blue eyes.

Naruto smiled at her for a second before he almost died of shock when Sakura all of a sudden lunged at him and hugged him tightly. Naruto almost instantly melted into the embrace and ignored the pain, deciding to focus more on the warmth of the hug. Feeling her loosen her grip Naruto couldn't stop the groan of disappointment from escaping him as Sakura let him go.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto, a goofy smile on his face.

Sakura giggled at the look on his face before adopting a serious expression. Naruto seeing this also stopped smiling and looked at his long time crush in grim silence. He knew what that face meant, it's because he failed to fulfill his promise to her.

"Sakura-chan look, I'm really sorry that I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving, but I promise you that I will train as hard as possible to kick some sense into that emo bastard." Said Naruto, a bright fire of determination burning in his eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but get misty eyed at his words, Naruto truly was one of a kind.

"Naruto. It's okay you don't have to worry about getting back that, _traitor_ for me, and you didn't fail _he_ is currently in custody." Said Sakura almost spitting out the words 'traitor' and 'he' as though they were poison.

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression on his face, he passed out and he knew that Sasuke didn't so how was he in custody? Second of all why did Sakura refuse to even say his name, and the way she said those words with such venom did not escape him. Did something happen after he lost consciousness?

"Wait Sakura-chan how is Sasuke in custody? I mean at the end of our fight I saw he was still conscious when I passed out, he should've had enough to strength to get away." Said Naruto looking at her in confusion.

"Uh, well actually Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." She said looking down.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Naruto hesitantly.

"I found Lee about to leave to and back you guys up and well, I talked him into taking me with him." Seeing Naruto about reprimand her she continued.

"I know, I know that I am not on the same level of the others or you and _Sasuke_ but I just couldn't stand around while you and the others risked their lives for that, that _traitor._ " Said Sakura once again while standing up and pacing around the room.

"Okay Sakura, why do you keep calling Sasuke a traitor? I mean he's back in the village, isn't that what you wanted?" asked Naruto.

"Why do I keep calling him a traitor? Because he is one! How can I _not_ call someone who almost killed their own teammate _three_ times, a damn traitor?!" she yelled, making whatever Naruto was about to say die in his throat.

"W-what are you talking about? T-that's ridiculous Sakura-chan, Sasuke didn't almost k-kill me three times." Came Naruto's weak response.

"Naruto you can drop it, I was there." Said Sakura.

"W-what?" asked Naruto looking at her with wide eyes.

"Before Lee went to help you with that bone guy he dropped me off at the tree line and I saw you leave to go after _him,_ so I followed you so that I could help." Said Sakura making Naruto look at her in surprise.

"Y-you mean you saw our fight?" asked Naruto dread and fear beginning to grow in his gut.

"Yes, Naruto I did. I saw the _whole_ thing, the chidori that almost pierced your heart, and the mean things he said about me, and how you started kicking his ass." Said Sakura, smiling a bit at the last part.

"I then saw when he drove you head first into the shore of the lake, it's been two days since that fight and I can still perfectly hear that sickening snapping sound that I knew was your neck. I watched helplessly as you floated there lifelessly, I wanted to do something but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry Naruto, you go so far for me, risking your life and everything and I…I couldn't do anything for you." Said a now sobbing Sakura as she fell into her seat.

Naruto of course couldn't just let her cry and stood up ignoring his protesting body and hugged her with all the warmth and comfort he could muster. Sakura instantly returned the hug and let herself be calmed by the surprisingly soothing aura that Naruto was emitting.

"I-if it wasn't for the Kyubi you would be dead Naruto. He ac-" started Sakura before being cut off by Naruto.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

"I said that if it wasn't for the Kyubi-" began Sakura before being cut off by Naruto again.

"That, why do you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Oh c'mon Naruto, your birthday? The red chakra that surrounded you and resembled a fox? How in the Valley of The End your eyes turned red? Why the dumbass villagers glare at you when walking through the village and how you pretend not to see? That incredible healing factor of yours? All of this points to you being a jinchuriki, Naruto. All those things that Sasuke did to you would've killed any other shinobi." Said Sakura as Naruto just looked down, his hair now shadowing over his eyes as he tightly gripped his hospital bottoms.

Sakura reached out with both of her hands and gently placed them on both sides of Naruto's face and lifted it up. Naruto resisting for a second before giving in.

"Look at me Naruto, please look at me. I don't care that you are the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, I don't, I really don't. I know what the villagers say about you but that's because they don't know the _real_ you, I do. He's sweet, kind, caring, funny, and puts everyone else's happiness before his own, _that's_ the real you. Not some demon or his container, _you_ are you, _Kyubi_ is Kyubi. So please don't look away, I'm not like them. I only see _you_." Finished Sakura looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and engulfed the pinkette in a tight embrace muttering the words 'Thank you' over and over again, as tears streamed down his face. Once he was calmed down again Sakura helped him back into bed.

"So to finish what I was saying earlier, after I saw the fight I saw Sasuke use his Curse Seal and you guys do that final move. After you were both on the ground I walked over to where you and Sasuke were and he once again ridiculed me and the village. I just got so angry but then he said something about you and I just snapped, I hit him hard enough that I dislocated his jaw and knocked him out. After that Kakashi-sensei showed up and we brought you guys back here to the village." Finally finished Sakura.

Naruto just nodded quietly before closing his eyes, letting what Sakura had just told him sink in.

"Wait, what?! _You_ hit Sasuke?" said Naruto looking at her incredulously, his eyes wide.

Sakura giggled at his dumbfound expression, "Yes I hit him, and that's only the beginning of what he's gonna get coming to him."

Naruto just looked at her with a curious look before shrugging and lying back down, for the rest of the day he and Sakura just talked. About themselves, about their friends, about their future plans and they were both secretly surprised to find out just how much they had in common with each other and how they just seemed to click. That day Naruto's love for the pinkette was cemented and a new feeling for someone who six months ago she would've never talked to this intimately, blossomed in Sakura.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke looked at the Hokage in anger, "What did you just say?" he growled out, glaring at her with hate. Looking around at all the clan heads looking down on him from their raised desks while he sat on his knees looking up at them. He hated to be looked down upon and they were doing it both figuratively and literally. He could see the anger in Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Akimichi, and surprisingly Hiashi Hyuga's eyes. The disappointment and slight anger in Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Shibi Aburame's shade covered eyes as they looked at him with stoic and cold faces. Turning back to the Hokage, Sasuke waited to see if he what he heard was correct.

"I said that you are hereby sentenced to two years in an ANBU prison, due to the attempt of allying yourself with a known S-rank criminal of Konoha, who had a hand in killing the previous Hokage and attacking the village. The almost fatal endangerment of comrades due to the aforementioned actions, using a tainted power you were forbidden from using, and last but _not_ least for deserting the village. Due to these actions you will never be eligible for the position of Hokage, ANBU commander, or Jonin commander. The highest level of power you will ever be able to achieve will be clan head or ANBU captain." Said Tsunade glaring back at the traitorous brat.

"You can't do tha-" started Sasuke before he was cut off.

"I can and will, the elders have been out voted, the clan heads and myself have decided your fate. You should be grateful for that fact that you aren't being executed, and that your shinobi career isn't completely over. You even have the possibility of getting out in a year if you behave but you'll be on a one year parole. Where we will be watching your every move and action, and by the end of that year it will be decided whether or not to end or extend your parole. Now, I have other more _important_ business to attend to, so this trial is over. Council you are all dismissed." Finished Tsunade standing up and walking towards the door, the clan heads standing and bowing to their leader before making their way towards the door.

"ANBU! Take him to his cell." Said Tsunade, her back towards Sasuke.

"You bitch! I'm an Uchiha! You can't do this to me, I am an elite! I demand that you let me go and get me a teacher to make me stronger! We both know that this village would be weak without any Uchiha." Yelled Sasuke.

Tsuande just looked back at him from the door way and scoffed before waving her hand in a 'shoo' motion before leaving. Making the ANBU walk, more like drag, Sasuke out of the room before disappearing in a shunshin. Sasuke struggling as much as he could, kicking and screaming before being shunshined away.

The clan heads all just watched before walking out of the room.

"They should've executed the damn brat." Said a pissed off Tsume Inuzuka.

"We both know that the only reason why he was spared was for the fact that even though most of the Uchiha were bastards, their sharingan is very powerful and useful. Anyways, Tsuande-sama and Jiraiya-sama have a feeling that being punished harshly like this and actually learning some humility that the brat will change for the better. At least that's what we're hoping for." Said Hiahsi Hyuga.

"Yes, but we also know that him being an Uchiha isn't the only reason why he's being spared. Uzumaki has a fairly strong sway when it comes to Jiraiya-sama and for some odd reason an even stronger sway on Tsuande-sama. We all know that he would become depressed if they killed the brat. So not to avoid that Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama came up with this. Though he calls her 'baa-chan' I have a small feeling that it's a bit more than that, more along the lines of mother and son to be honest." Said Shikaku Nara with his usual lazy drawl.

Chouza Akimichi smiled slightly as they all walked towards the Hokage entrance, "I actually have that same feeling, but Naruto deserves a maternal figure in his life. Anyways isn't Mito-sama the great grandmother of Kushina? If I remember correctly she is, and since she is Tsunade-sama's grandmother that means she and Kushina are cousins. Meaning that Naruto is actually related to her in some way and if Tsuande-sama has realized that, that's most likely why she is so close to him, she left the village because she lost all of her family but now she does have family in the village, so she must want to be at least somewhat close to them." Finished Chouza making the rest of the clan heads stop in shock and stare at his back as he continued walking towards the entrance.

Noticing that he was walking alone Chouza looked back and saw his friends and fellow clan heads stare at him in shock.

"What? Oh c'mon I can say smart things sometimes too!" whined Chouza.

Shaking his head and smirking Shikaku looked at one of his best friends, "We're not saying that Chouza, it's just you usually have food on your mind most of the time, so you kind of caught us off guard there for a minute." Said Shikaku.

"Yeah Chouza where the hell did that come from?" Tsume asked half joking.

"You know what, I actually am hungry, you guys want to go get some barbeque?" asked Chouza, making them all shake their heads.

Everyone, and surprisingly Hiashi, agreed.

 **Two Days Later**

A now more or less healed Naruto walked calmly through the village on his way to the Hokage Tower, Baa-chan had called him for some reason. While he didn't mind walking he was still sore as hell so he didn't understand why that mean cat faced ANBU lady couldn't have shunshined him there.

She seemed really familiar for some reason but he decided to think about that later. Thinking about these last two days, he was pretty sure they were the best of his life. The entire time he was in the hospital Sakura had come to visit him and they just had a lot fun, they talked a lot, he made her laugh, and he even got her to help him sneak out and go with him for some Ichiraku Ramen. He also ran into Pervy Sage who told him that they were leaving in three days, so that they could go on the training trip. He realized he was smiling stupidly to himself as he kept getting weird looks from the villagers. Smiling sheepishly to himself Naruto stood a little straighter and put his arms behind his head and continued his walk to the Hokage Tower. Fifteen minutes later, Naruto walked up to the oak door and opened it, immediately irritating the blonde Hokage who he has come to see as the closest thing to a mother he had, though he called her Baa-chan.

"Naruto what have I told you about walking in to the Hokage's office without knocking?" chided Tsunade.

Naruto grinned at her and simply muttered a quick apology.

"You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" asked Naruto looking at her curiously.

"Yes actually I have some good news for you." Said Tsunade grinning at Naruto.

Naruto was about to ask her what she meant when she stood up and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"What's this?" asked the baffled genin.

"Open it." was Tsunade's simple response the smile on her face never leaving her.

Opening the scroll Naruto saw that it had a containment seal on it, pumping in the correct amount of chakra, Naruto was shocked when a familiar forest green flak jacket laid in his hands. Looking up at Tsunade with shock written all over his face he hesitantly asked.

"Is this for real?"

Seeing her nod, Naruto let out a cry of joy as he quickly put on the chunnin vest and hugged Tsunade with all his might.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" repeated the blonde over and over again for the third time in his life, the first being when he received his head band from Iruka-sensei and the second being when Sakura-chan had accepted him as him and not the Kyubi.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto." Said Tsunade softly, making the energetic blonde tear up.

After calming himself down Naruto looked a bit confused and asked, "I thought that I didn't pass recommendation after the chunin exams?"

Tsunade suddenly gained an annoyed expression as she said, "That's because the stupid secretary, that Sarutobi-sensei had, tried to hide the promotion notice. Just about all the jonin had sent in a recommendation after the exams so that you would be promoted after what you did to protect Konoha. Then you took it even further when you convinced me to come back, and then also with that clever display you put on to defeat the previous year's rookie of the year. All that along with the fact that you also defeated this year's rookie of year pretty much sealed it. You earned this Naruto." Finished the busty kage before flashing him what looked like a motherly smile.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Said Naruto bowing deeply to a very shocked Tsunade.

Smiling once more Tsunade dimissed Naruto and watched him walk away from the tower with a proud look on her face.

" _They would be so proud."_ Thought Tsunade before returning to her drink- uh, _working_.

 **One Day Later**

Naruto after having a fairly teary goodbye with Sakura, and getting a congratulatory hug for becoming chunnin, walked to the main village gates alone. As Sakura had promised Ino that she would go visit, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru at the hospital with her and Shikamaru. Naruto being someone who tried his hardest to never break a promise just about forced Sakura to go and that he would see her soon in three years. He said he would send a messenger toad every once in a while to give her an update as to how he's doing.

Approaching the gates Naruto gave his fellow chunnins a quick wave goodbye, which they returned with a quick yell of "Good luck!", and walked towards, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"Well this is good bye for now, Obaa-sama." Said Naruto with a crack in his voice, pulling the stunned Hokage into a hug that she returned.

" _Obaa-sama?"_ wondered everyone.

"I decided that since I am no longer a genin, that I at least need to show you a little more respect, but not too much. Or else that just wouldn't be me." Explained Naruto, making the three smile.

"I'm gonna miss you too gaki." Said Tsunade, before bending down and giving Naruto a quick kiss on the head. Jiraiya and Shizune exchanged a quick look at seeing the motherly kiss.

"Oh and before you go, I have another little present for you. Here." Said Tsunade handing naruto a scroll and quickly unsealed a very familiar sword that Jiraiya instantly recognized from a separate scroll.

Looking at the scroll Naruto quickly felt tears stinging his eyes when he saw written on the scroll was 'For Naru-chan, from Kaa-chan.' He looked up at Tsunade who just smiled at him softly and handed him the sword. **(AN: I'm too lazy to describe it. It's Tenza Zangetsu. The original one.)**

"I felt that since you are now a chunnin you deserve to at least know who your mother was. That is a letter she left for you and this is her sword. Open the letter when you're ready, don't rush it." Said Tsunade after handing Naruto the scroll and the sword.

Naruto nodded and tried his best to hold back his tears, Jiraiya smiled to himself before pushing off the pillar he was leaning on.

"See you soon Shizune-nee-chan." Said Naruto giving the medic apprentice a warm hug after rubbing his eyes.

"Alright gaki, let's go. See you soon Tsunade-hime, Shizune-chan." Said Jiraiya waving a quick goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune.

"I'll be right there Pervy-sage!" yelled Naruto.

Turning back to Tsunade and Shizune he said, "Thank you." Before he was about to catch up with Jiraiya he remembered something.

"Oh one more thing, Obaa-sama. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Depends on the favor, but I'll try my best." Replied Tsunade.

"I was hoping that you would consider taking on Sakura-chan as your second apprentice. Now before you ask, this isn't because I like her, it's because I feel that she would really do well learning from you." Said Naruto seeing Tsunade give him a look.

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a couple moments before nodding, "If she approaches me on her own, then I'll say yes and give her a chance, but if she doesn't ask or work hard. I will not accept her." Said Tsunade giving Naruto a stern look.

Naruto nodded to himself, "Fair enough. Alright, thank you once again, Obaa-sama, and see you guys soon!" he finished with his trade mark grin before running after Jiraiya.

Tsunade smiled and turned around, heading back to the Hokage Tower, Shizune quickly following close behind her.

"These next three years are going to be fairly quiet." Said Tsunade to Shizune.

"Yeah they will be, you really going to miss him huh?" asked Shizune.

"Normally I would say hell no, but lately after seeing him on the operating table, and losing him _twice_ , I've grown to become really attached to the gaki. He reminds me so much of Nawaki, but I see him as more of a little brother, I- I see him as sort of like a…son." Finished Tsunade softly.

Shizune looked at her teacher/mom figure in shock, "Y- you do?" asked Shizune.

"I see him in the same way I see you, like my child." She said making Shizune tear up and hug her before they continued their walk.

"When he gets back I'm going to tell him. After all, we're family." Said Tsunade making Shizune nod happily as they arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered her office.

 **With Naruto and Jiraiya**

"So what exactly am I going to learn on this trip Pervy-sage?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya felt his eye twitch at the nick name bestowed upon him by his god son.

"Well, at first I was going to have you just work on harnessing the kyubi's power but after seeing how abysmal your overall skills are we'll be working on all of that. So if we have time for you to learn how to use the Kyubi's power, then great, if not, oh well. So first thing you're going to do is learn and master a proper taijutsu style. We're going to get rid of that brawler street fighter shit that you do." Said Jiraiya annoying Naruto at the first thing he said.

"Hey! My fighting style is not that bad!" yelled Naruto defensively after realizing that Jiraiya had just insulted his combat skills.

"That's the thing, you _don't have a fighting style_!" yelled Jiraiya, instantly making Naruto shut up.

"From now on you'll be learning the fighting style of the toads, my style." Said the erotica author.

"You'll also be doing, speed training and strength conditioning. As well as working on your hand seal speed, agility, and you'll be learning how to play Shogi, to improve your strategic thinking. We'll also find out what your nature affinity, or affinities, is and improve your ninjutsu. Also since you just received your mother's sword I'm sure you're going to want to learn how to use it?" asked Jiraiya, seeing Naruto nod he continued.

"Since you are my apprentice, you'll also be mastering that incredible stealth that you have, and since I am a spy master you'll be learning from the best. Oh and you'll be learning fuinjutsu of course, you can't be my apprentice and not at least become proficient in seals. Also if the toads like you enough and they find you worthy they'll teach you something really cool." Said Jiraiya, making Naruto's eyes shine in excitement for a second.

"And last but not least, we're definitely going to work on your horrendous chakra control, and the major disadvantage you have when it comes to genjutsu. Since I doubt that with that amount of chakra you have you'll ever be capable of using genjutsu I'll instead teach you how to dispel even the most powerful genjutsu's." finished Jiraiya.

"Oh, and since you plan on becoming Hokage, you're going to have to learn, all the village rules, laws, and politics. So when I'm not whipping your ass into shape, you'll be playing Shogi with me and reading, while asking questions and answering random quizzes while we're playing. That will also increase your multitasking, so after hearing all that. You ready gaki?" said Jiraiya with a shit eating grin on his face.

A fire of determination burned in Naruto's eyes as he looked up at Jiraiya with an excited look on his face. He smirked and shouted his answer to Jiraiya's obvious challenge.

"Bring it!"

 **AN: Holy shit that took a long ass time to finish! Damn, anyways, here is the second installment of With My Own Eyes. So please my faithful and new readers remember to,**

 **And always.**

 **Read,**

 **Review,**

 **Recommend,**

 **And as always.**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hiiiiiiiii… so yeah, I'm back? I know everyone it's been a year since I last updated but the truth is I just ended up losing interest in the fanfiction realm. Plus I'm now working forty hours a week, most of the time, at work and that combined with friends and family takes up a lot my time, but enough with the excuses. I'm going to try my best to continue writing and the way that I am going to do that will be only focusing on a single story at a time until I get to a good place to stop I guess. So because I know most of my fans have forgotten about me, I couldn't put up a poll to have people choose so I decided to continue the one that I wanted and as you can all see I chose With My Own Eyes. So without further ado. Oh yeah and for those that asked why I had Naruto promoted is because even though Naruto at the time isn't exactly in a Chunnin mentality it's because Tsunade knew that Naruto would mature, when fighting and making life or death decisions, greatly under Jiraiya. Who most of the time is usually goofy and carefree, was a candidate for Hokage. So when it came down to it, Naruto would be more than prepared mentally and physically for the position of Chunnin when he returned.**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter 3: The Long Awaited Return**

Two people walked down the beaten road that led them to the great village that is Konohagakure. One of the figures was a tall man of 6'2 with spiky silver hair in a ponytail that reached down to his back. He was wearing his usual attire of a green long sleeved kimono style shirt, a black mesh shirt underneath it, with a red vest over both shirts. He also wore green pants in similar style and color as his kimono style shirt. Wooden sandals on his feet and his infamous oil haiate holding his two long silver bangs to the sides of his face. This was the world famous shinobi Jiraiya the Toad Sage, a man of immense strength and an even more immense reputation for his perverseness for his world renowned erotica series 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

The second figure was a bit shorter standing at an impressive height for a sixteen year old at six foot even. If anyone had been walking by they would have to do a double take and would be a little shaken as to how much this young man resembled the former Fourth Hokage of the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. His bright sunny blonde hair now in a similar fashion as his fathers' he looked ahead to the familiar wooden gates and the giant wall surrounding his beloved village.

"It's only been three years and yet it still feels like I've been gone a decade." Said the younger one. **(AN: I extended the training trip to 3 yrs instead of 2 ½ but nothing has been changed to affect canon events.)**

"Oh c'mon gaki don't be getting sentimental on me now, wait until you've been through a war or two, then you can get sentimental about being away from the village." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at his teacher with a small glare before turning his gaze back onto the approaching village gates. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of the chunnin vest on his chest as he looked down and gave himself a once over.

" _Everyone is going to freak when they see me._ " He thought to himself.

Over the three years Naruto had changed quite a bit, especially fashion wise. His blue ninja sandals now black with crimson tape wrapped around his ankles similar to his genin sensei's white tape. The infamous orange jumpsuit now gone and replaced with black ANBU style pants with more crimson tape around his left thigh where his tan shuriken pouch is. His shirt, now the black version of the chunnin uniform, with his chunnin vest on top with the First Hokage's necklace resting on his chest. Black fingerless gloves with silver steel plates like Kakashi's now on his calloused hands; his mother's sword strapped to his back, the hilt being visible over his left shoulder. A nice cool breeze rustled the leaves on the trees as Naruto felt the now longer cloth on his haiate blow gently behind him, the once blue cloth that Iruka-sensei had given him now replaced with a black one, the older one being completely destroyed during his intense training. His almost all black color scheme got him called emo by his sensei many times since the wardrobe change.

Finally reaching the gates his excitement could no longer be contained as he raced forward in an impressive burst of speed. The eternal chunnin duo of Izumo and Kotetsu both looked surprised as the papers on their desk went flying everywhere as a blonde and black blur sped past them. Looking at each other.

"Was that?" started Izumo.

"No it couldn't be, have you ever seen that knucklehead where any color other than orange?" answered Kotetsu.

"You right." Replied Izumo nodding his head in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, the brats a _lot_ different than what he used to be like." Said Jiraiya placing down both his and Naruto's papers.

"Jiraiya-sama? You're back?! Wait, so that was _Naruto_?!" finished the duo together looking at each other in disbelief.

Jiraiya just laughed and collected their papers after they'd been stamped, he looked at the direction at which Naruto left and couldn't help but shake his head, "His impatience is still something we're working on." He said before heading towards the Hokage tower waving goodbye to the two as he left.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Running through the village, memories of his time in the academy and all the pranks he pulled and the trouble he got in assaulted his mind. Running up a post he reached the top and gazed down at his village. He smiled as he saw that it hadn't changed much, kids running along the dirt roads, the merchants hard at work, while the other citizens went about with their daily lives. Looking towards the rooftops he saw all his fellow shinobi running around getting their duties done, his grin got even wider as he finally laid eyes on the new addition of the Hokage Monument, seeing his Obaa-sama there made him want to work even harder for his goal.

"Naruto?" said a voice hesitantly, snapping him from his thoughts and making him freeze. Slowly looking down a familiar head of pink hair made the grin on his face practically shine. Jumping down he landed smoothly and looked at his first, and still ongoing, love.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He said his now more angular face devoid of baby fat made her quickly realize how handsome Naruto had become.

Sakura couldn't help but get a little red in the face as she gave Naruto a once over and took in his new outfit and quickly concluded, she loved it, a lot. His voice now deeper and what surprised her even more was the intense growth spurt he seemed to have gone through as he now towered over her now 5'7 frame.

Naruto on the hand was left breathless as he looked into those same beautiful jade green eyes and saw just how much his crush had changed. No longer did she look thin and weak, but now her figure now fuller and curvier in all the right places, as he predicted, not that he'd ever tell her unless he risks a probable case of death, she hadn't really grown in the chest area but she was a little bigger than what he expected. Taking in her now sharper features he noticed that she kept her hair short and like him, had changed the color of her haiate, from the blue to a red placed in the same position as before he left.

Her outfit had also changed as she now wore a sleeveless red vest with a zipper going down the middle. He definitely noticed that she now wore tight black biker shorts with a light pink ninja apron covering her front and back. He kept his eyes glued to her legs as he looked them up and down, smirking a little at noticing that her hips were now wider and that her butt was now a lot nicer. Snapping out of his leering he quickly looked up to her face and she was thankfully looking away, a small blush on her face.

"So do I look any more womanly?" she asked, the blush on her face amplifying how cute she looked.

Not knowing what came over him he got close to her making her take a step back with her back hitting the wall behind her. He put his hand up against the wall above her head and caressed her face with his right, brushing her hair out of the way, looking her in the eyes he said.

"You have become even more beautiful than what I had imagined, much more womanly, and much more breath taking. Especially that wide and charming forehead, so wide and beautiful that I just want to kiss It." said Naruto moving his lips closer to her forehead, not noticing the atomic blush on Sakura's face.

The last words he said made the blush disappear instantly as shock and realization made its way onto her face as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Before his lips could connect with her forehead the screams of a child in pain made both of the chunnins snap their heads to the direction of the sound. Standing there with blushes and dumbfound expressions on their faces were two of the members of the Konohamaru corps, Moegi and Udon, both now fresh genin. Looking down they saw the leader himself trying to wrestle a pissed off cat off his now scratched up face, he and his friends had accidentally come across the two older teens as they were on their "mission."

They were shocked however to not only see that their boss was back, and looking like a badass in their humble opinion, but also putting the moves on the Hokage's apprentice! So shocked that they got really into what was going on and had just stood there silently and watched, Konohamaru was getting so into it that he had accidentally squeezed Tora the demon cat too hard when he saw the boss about to kiss the girl. Which is how he had ended up in this predicament.

Naruto noticing how close he was to Sakura and what he had just done made him jump back in horror as he looked at her ready to run just in case she went berserk. To his surprise however she was currently a blushing mess and was pulling a damn good Hinata impression with the way she was avoiding eye contact and was poking her index fingers together.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" said the oblivious Uzumaki as he approached her and put his forehead to hers.

"Wow you're really burning up, you should be in bed." Said Naruto feeling just how hot she was, not noticing that Sakura had gotten even redder by his actions.

Moegi looked at the scene before her and sighed at the denseness that her boss was showing and shook her head. Konohamaru who had managed to get the angry cat off his face had jumped up and finally decided to give himself a cooler impression for his boss. Putting his hands together he yelled, "Transform!" and quickly turned into a busty pig tailed beauty with her modesty being covered up by the smoke from the technique.

"How was that boss? That one had a lot of uumph, huh?" said Konohamaru as he released the technique not noticing the pissed off look on his teammates face.

Naruto smiled at his apprentice/rival and his two other 'minions' and finally noticed that all three of them had gotten bigger, "Kono, I'm more mature now, I don't need to resort to such childish techniques anymore." Said Naruto as he put his hand on his shoulder, Sakura on the other hand was proud to hear her cru- _teammate_ say that.

Leaning in Naruto whispered, "I'll show you my more improved sexy technique later." He said winking at him.

Konohamaru who had been a little disappointed was quickly cheered up by that last sentence, but that cheerfulness soon morphed into pain as he was punched into the fence adjacent to where they were standing by a now very angry Moegi. Udon just shook his head and looked at their leader with sympathy.

"What did I tell you about using that stupid jutsu Kono-baka!" yelled Moegi, her chest heaving in anger, Sakura looked on proud that the girl was still bringing order to the boys of the genin groups.

Naruto just sweat dropped at the scene before turning back his attention to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you off today?" asked the Uzumaki.

Sakura just nodded, now nervous all of a sudden as memories of what had just occurred kept replaying over and over in her mind. Naruto just smiled again before saying.

"Cool, you want to hit Ichiraku's after I'm done meeting with Obaa-sama? You know catch up with what has been going on with the village? I mean the last messenger toad I sent you was like six months ago." Finished Naruto looking at her expectantly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, her nervousness forgotten and now replaced with confusion.

"Who's Obaa-sama?" she asked.

"Well you know Tsunade-Obaa-sama, I figured since she made me chunnin that I would at least start showing her a little respect." Replied the blonde, making Sakura once again wonder just how much has Naruto changed during his training trip.

Nodding her head and smiling Naruto let out a little cheer before, going over to the Konohamaru Corps and ruffling all of their heads.

"Congratulations on making Genin you three, as a reward when I have some time later I'm going to show each of you a new jutsu." Said Naruto giving them his trademark foxy smile.

The trio let out a cheer before saying their thanks and running off, excited that their boss was going to teach them a jutsu. Sakura on the other hand had just realized something as she looked down and saw the stack of papers in her hand.

"Oh shit! I forgot that shishou told me to give these papers to the front gate and report back!" screamed Sakura before taking off in a sprint and jumping up to a rooftop and quickly made her way to the front gates.

Surprised Naruto quickly went after her and easily caught up in just a few seconds, making Sakura look at him with surprise on her face.

" _Was he always this fast?_ " thought the pink haired girl.

Deciding to test out her theory she decided to start going faster, to her surprise Naruto easily kept up. Getting a little annoyed she began running as fast as she could, surprising Naruto with the sudden acceleration before he smirked and once again caught up with her easily.

"You've definitely gotten faster Sakura-chan but the speed training that Pervy-sage put me through was hell itself, dodging him at full speed for twelve hours a day while he kept throwing every jutsu he knew at me, plus the summons, and the explosive tags. Thinking back now, I think he was actually trying to kill me." Finished Naruto adopting a thinking pose as he still continued to easily match Sakura's speed.

Sakura could only nod her head in understanding remembering the same type of hellish training Tsunade-sama had put her through.

"Anyways this will be faster, so hold on tight or I'll drop you!" yelled Naruto as he appeared behind her and picked her up in a princess carry.

Letting out a yelp in surprise Sakura instinctively put her arms around his neck and leaned her head into his chest. A small blush of embarrassment came on her face before she looked ahead and was awed at how fast Naruto was now going, it had to be at least mid-jonin speed! Watching as the village sped past her in a blur she relaxed a little and made herself a bit more comfortable, deciding to just enjoy the ride instead of uselessly protesting against one of the most stubborn people she had ever met.

Naruto was in bliss at the moment, he was ninety percent sure that Sakura would punch his lights out for picking her up like this, but amazingly enough she instead just went with it, no protests or nothing. What the hell was going on? Finally reaching the gates Naruto walked up to the guards, Sakura still in his arms as he set down the papers.

"Delivery from the Hokage, thank you for using Uzumaki Post as your first choice of delivery." Said Naruto giving them a mock bow before jumping away, his and Sakura's laughter being the last thing they heard before the duo looked at each other for the second time that day with dumbfounded expressions. Shaking their heads they just smiled to themselves and got back to their boring as fuck job.

 **In the Hokage's Office**

Currently in the office was Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. With her was her former teammate Jiraiya the Toad Sage and her daughter in all but blood, Shizune Kato. Looking at the clock on the wall she sighed in annoyance.

"Where the hell are those two idiots?" said Tsunade out loud.

Before anyone could answer her, almost as though they were cued the two said idiots appeared within the office. Out of breathe and a little red in the face from both the running and the laughing they had just done. Seeing her apprentice in the arms of the mini fourth made Tsunade simply raise a brow while Jiraiya smirked at how quickly his apprentice worked, Shizune just held her folder in front of her mouth trying to hide the happy grin on her face as she saw the two young love birds interact.

Sakura after realizing just where they were quickly jumped out of Naruto's arms, gaining a groan of disappointment from the blonde and quickly bowed to her surperiors.

"I apologize for being late Tsunade-sama, also welcome back to the village Jiraiya-sama." Finished Sakura as she turned to Jiraiya and gave him a bow.

"Finally someone shows me the respect I deserve, being stuck with this rude gaki for three years started to make forget how important I was." Said Jiraiya as he stuck a thumb in Naruto's direction an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well if you had stopped being so perverted all the damn time then I would show you a little more respect you perverted old bastard." Retorted Naruto sticking his tongue out at his sensei.

"Why you little brat, you want to get your ass kicked again gaki?" came the rhetorical threat from Jiraiya glaring at his disrespectful apprentice.

"That last win was just a fluke Pervy-sage, the next time we fight I'm going to finally kick that old ass of yours." Replied Naruto glaring back at his teacher, sparks seemed to fly between the two as they continued glaring at each other.

"Oh hi Naruto how've you been? Me? I'm doing great thank you for asking. What was that? You want me to punch you into the damn stratosphere for being such a rude little brat? Why you've grown up so much _Naruto_." Said Tsunade having a mock conversation with herself and ending it growling out Naruto's name at the end while a deadly aura surrounded her as she glared at the now shaking Naruto.

He was instantly in front of the blonde kage his head bowed low to ground before standing up straight and started rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry about that Obaa-sama, but it wasn't just me! The Pervy-sage started it!" yelled Naruto pointing an accusatory finger at said sage.

"Oi! Leave me out of it gaki!" came the author's response, a panicked expression on his face.

Tsunade cracked a smile before her face softened as she looked at the young Uzumaki. Naruto noticing this and smiled softly back at her before he walked around her desk, standing up Tsunade let the now taller Naruto pull her into a warm embrace. Shizune and Jiraiya looked on at the scene with smiles on their faces while Sakura looked at it with a very confused expression.

"Did I miss something?" asked Sakura quietly, her question however wasn't answered as Tsunade and Naruto separated from their hug and Tsunade slammed her fist on top of the blonde's head.

"Ow what the hell was that for!?" questioned Naruto, tears at the corners of his eyes as he looked at the woman he saw as a mother.

"That was for completely ignoring your Hokage when entering her office. What did you think that little tender moment was going to get you off the hook?" said Tsunade, hands on her hips as she looked down at the crouching Naruto, very reminiscent of a parent scolding their child.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today, Tsunade took a seat as she began studying Naruto. Her eyes instantly gazing at his now longer hair and looking at the picture of the fourth on the wall. The sword poking over his left shoulder gave her many memories as she continued staring at it with a nostalgic look on her face.

"You really have grown up haven't you?" she said quietly making Naruto grin widely at her. He then walked over to Shizune and pulled her into a tight hug as well.

"I've missed you too Nee-chan." Said Naruto making Shizune smile widely as she gladly returned the hug.

A knock on the door got everyone's attention as the Hokage told them to enter. Walking in was a now taller Shikamaru Nara dressed in the standard chunnin outfit and accompanying him was the beautiful older sister of the one tailed bijuu jinchuriki, Temari no Sabakou. Now a lot more bustier and wearing a black kimono style battle dress with a red obi, her haiate now on her forehead instead of around her neck as she used to wear it.

Shikamaru raised a brow at the sight in front of him, his mind quickly deciphering who the blonde in black was after seeing Jiraiya-sama. Smirking he said;

"So who's the emo?" pointing a thumb at Naruto who just flipped him off in response.

"Nice to see you too you lazy prick." Said Naruto who smirked back at him before stretching out his arm fist bumping the lazy Nara.

Temari was just appreciating the eye candy in front of her before finally asking, "No but seriously, whose tall dark and handsome here?" she said looking Naruto up and down a flirty look on her face as Shikamaru just sighed.

Sakura just glared at the sand ninja before moving closer to Naruto, something that everyone but Naruto noticed.

"That pains me to hear that Tema-chan, I know it's been two years since I last visited you guys but to forget me that quickly is just plain mean." Said Naruto holding his chest in mock pain.

Temari's eyes widened before she smiled widely at him and embraced her fellow blonde in a hug, making Sakura's eye twitch wildly as she saw the little reunion between the two.

"Naruto-kun, it's been so long. Damn you've grown up so much, look how tall you've gotten! Gaara and you used to be the same size, but now you've both gotten so big, and not to mention puberty hit you like a train! Look at you!" praised Temari as she studied him more intently, while Naruto did his signature embarrassed pose.

This time however Shikamaru finally got tired at seeing his cru- _pain in the ass female friend_ get along so well with Naruto and cleared his throat to gain the two's attention.

"So Naruto what are you doing after this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well I was going to go to Ichiraku's with Sakura and catch up but do you got something else on mind?" asked Naruto back.

"Everyone is currently home at the moment so I was thinking that we could all have a get together at the BBQ place tonight." Said Shikamaru.

"That sounds great! Yeah that sounds awesome! Hey Sakura-chan, it's okay if we do the Ichiraku thing later right?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura.

Sakura was a little disappointed about not having some alone time with Naruto but she nodded, she just couldn't say no with the way he was looking at her.

"Sweet what time?" said the giddy blonde.

"I was thinking somewhere around six." Replied Shikamaru.

"Alright cool, hey Tema-chan you're going to come right? I want to catch up with you and hear about what's been going on in the Sand since I left." Said Naruto giving her a charming smile.

Temari nodded her head and said, "Yeah sure it sounds like fun. It's okay if I come right lazy ass?" looking to Shikamaru.

"Do whatever what you want you troublesome woman." Replied the sighing Nara looking away from her direction.

Naruto watched the two interact with an amused smile on his face, " _Oh? Do I smell a blooming love?_ " thought the Uzumaki, a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Shizune saw the look on Naruto's face and couldn't help but face palm, he can notice when _other_ people have interest in one another but he can't notice when someone shows interest in _him_. She looked at Sakura with sympathy in her eyes, it's going to take a while before she can expect nieces and nephews it seems.

After making plans Shikamaru and Temari took their leave and went to gather the rest of the rookie twelve. Sakura also handed in her report before telling Naruto that she was going home to go get ready for the party. Once she had left the room Naruto turned to Tsunade as she had just called his name.

"Naruto, you missed the jonin exams by a month, but given your situation I can pull some strings to get you a private exam. Interested?" proposed the busty kage.

Naruto quickly nodded his head excitedly, "Hell yeah, just you wait Obaa-sama after I get that promotion it'll only be a matter of time before you finally decide to give me the hat. Dattebayo! Shit, I thought I was done saying that!" Said Naruto, a little embarrassed about how his cool moment was ruined by his embarrassing verbal tic.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened before laughing at the energetic chunnin.

"You know you're mother used to have that exact same reaction whenever she would say her verbal tic." Began Tsunade, a nostalgic look on her face as she remembered her cousin.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "What was the verbal tic, she didn't want to specify in the letter that she left me."

"Ha, what was it again Jiraiya?" said Tsunade with a large smile on her face.

"It was 'dattebane'. God how she hated it whenever it would slip out in conversation, I remember that she used to pray that you would never inherit that little quirk of hers but it seems that wasn't the case." Finished Jiraiya looking at his apprentice with a smirk.

"Alright, enough with all the reminiscing. Now Naruto, I want you to be here at my office the day after tomorrow, okay? There's going to be some changes and some other matters to attend to but for the meantime go and have some fun tonight." Said the fifth, finishing her sentence with a grin.

Naruto thanked her before bowing to her and giving a quick goodbye hug to both her and Shizune before leaving through the window. That little stunt quickly got the Hokage annoyed before looking at Jiraiya with a glare.

"That better be all he inherited from you because if he starts peeping on women's baths, then so help me Kami that I will end your perverted ass." Said Tsunade, a menacing look on her face.

Jiraiya just laughed sheepishly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Now that they are all gone, you need to get back to work Tsunade-sama. Thanks to all that you have fallen behind on your paperwork." Scolded Shizune as she got her teacher back on track. Tsunade groaned before picking up a form and began to read, a small smile on her face.

 **BBQ Place: 6:00 P.M**

Naruto approached the meeting place, a little nervous as he was about to see everyone again after so long. A single person however kept crossing his mind, and it wasn't Sakura, just what had happened to the teme? So caught up in seeing his crush and mother figure that he had completely forgotten to ask of what had become of the last 'loyal' Uchiha. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps as he looked to his left and saw his long time crush walking up to him.

Sakura was currently wearing a simple pair of high heeled black ninja sandals on her feet, following from their Naruto's eyes trailed up her bare legs reaching the white short shorts she was wearing. Her top was a black t-shirt with a pink cherry blossom tree design on it, her forehead protector was currently tied around her left arm, leaving her hair free. **(AN: I'm not good at outfits so forgive the boring choices. Also everyone else is wearing their usual casual outfits, it would take too long to describe all of them so I'm not going to. Hope you all understand.)**

Naruto just gaped at her little before composing himself and smiling at her, a slight blush on his face as he said, "You look beautiful Sakura-chan."

Like usual the small blush that came across Sakura's face went unnoticed by the oblivious Uzumaki. Looking at him Sakura couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Naruto had decided to leave behind the orange, though it did make her a little sad, she was happy that he was more mature and grown up. Naruto was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a red outline of a toad design on the front, and with the Uzumaki swirl on the back at the base of the neck. His haiate was currently tied loosely around his neck allowing his now longer hair frame his now much more handsome features. He was also wearing tan cargo pants with black ninja sandals, the first Hokage's necklace resting proudly on his chest, the jade green gem shining under the setting sun's light.

"So should we go inside? I think everyone else is inside already." Said Sakura trying not ogle the blonde too much.

Nodding the two chunnins entered the restaurant and headed to the back where the party section was located. Naruto though was a bit confused, he could see that the lights were on but he couldn't hear music, or sounds of anyone back there.

"Did that lazy bastard give us the wrong time to meet? I swear that I'm going to kick his ass from here to the Sand Village if he did." Complained the Kyubi jinchuriki.

Sakura just smirked and said nothing as she just walked behind him and shoved him through the doors.

"Oi! What the hell was that f-!" yelled the Uzumaki.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK NARUTO!"

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" came the scared reaction from Naruto as he looked around wildly as all the rookies popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him with their surprise.

Laughing at his reaction the rookies then began walking up to the still surprised blonde.

"Look at you Naruto-kun! Looking good." Cooed a now curvier and taller Ino Yamanaka, her hair now long enough to reach the back of her thighs. Naruto just turned to the side a little to hide the slight blush on his face, Ino had developed very nicely and that was something that Naruto had quickly noticed. Sakura just stared at her best friend with a frighteningly blank look, scaring the Yamanaka for a second before she smirked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Doesn't he look really hot now Hinata-chan?" said Ino looking at the girl with a teasing smile, making Tenten glare at her.

Naruto's eyes followed Ino's and he was surprised as hell to see the now longer haired Hyuga looking away the second he made eye contact with her. His eyes fell to her body and his eyes just about bulged out of his head from seeing how busty the shy girl had gotten.

"It's been a long time Ino, Hinata. It's good to see you both again." Said Naruto making everyone stare at him.

"What?" came the confused response to their stares.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to the short hyperactive idiot?" came the question from a now hoodieless and taller Kiba Inuzuka and his now giant ass dog Akamaru who barked loudly in agreement.

"Holy shit he got fucking huge! What the fuck have you been feeding him Kiba? Akamichis?" came the shocked exclaim from Naruto pointing at the now much larger Akamaru.

"And there he is!" came the drawled out answer from the resident lazy man himself Shikamaru, closely accompanied by a snickering Temari.

"IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO GRANDPA AKAMICHI!? DID YOU LET THAT DOGZILLA OF A MUTT EAT HIM YOU BASTARD?! GIVE HIM BACK YOU SON A BITCH!" came the angry yelling of a now, also larger and with longer hair, Choji Akamichi.

"CALM DOWN YOU CRAZY BASTARD, HE DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT! THEY FOUND HIM YESTERDAY REMEMBER? HE GOT LOST IN THE WOODS! ALSO LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS!" shouted back Kiba as he was currently being shaken like a ragdoll by the insanely strong big man.

"Calm down the both of you." Said a hooded man by the name of Shino Aburame as he placed a hand on both of their shoulder and calmly separated the two.

"Shino! Long time no see buddy, you start talking more?" said Naruto as he put an arm around the taller boy.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" said a now angry Kiba as he handed eight hundred yen to Choji.

"Told you that he would remember him Kiba." Said a now content Akamichi as he counted his money before pocketing it.

"Actually I am a little surprised that you actually did remember me Naruto, given how contact between us has been so minimal." Said Shino as he looked at the grinning Uzumaki.

"How can I forget about a guy who uses bugs to kick people's asses? That a pretty cool bloodline you have." Responded Naruto making Shino smile under his hood.

"This has been great and all but can we start ordering the food? Gai-sensei had us train with him today and we are starving." Said Tenten, now taller and a little more curvier, holding her stomach trying to keep it from growling, not that it helped as a loud growl made her turn red in embarrassment as everyone laughed at the poor girl.

"I'm inclined to agree with Tenten, plus I'm sure that everyone else is pretty hungry by now." Said the only jonin in the room, Neji Hyuga.

"Oh hey Neji! Did you get that stick out your ass now? Good for you buddy." Said Naruto as he teased the Hyuga prodigy, making him glare at him.

"YOOOUUTH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH STILL BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU I SEE NARUTO-KUN! JUST BY LOOKING AT YOU I CAN TELL THAT YOU WOULD BE A MOST EXCELLENT SPARRING PARTNER MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" came the screaming of none other than the beautiful blue beast of Konoha himself, Rock Lee.

"I thought Neji was your eternal rival? Oh is it because I kicked his ass in the chunnin exams? Yeah that's most likely the reason." Said Naruto trying to piss off the stoic Neji and get him to react.

"Says the only one of us who's still a genin." Said Tenten laughing at Naruto. "Neji is the only one of us who has made jonin, and you think you can still beat him?" she added, teasing Naruto back in Neji's place.

A poof of smoke got her attention, as well as everyone else's, as Naruto had just channeled chakra to a small seal in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl on his left hand. Appearing in Naruto's hand was a slightly worn down chunnin vest.

"Who's a genin now? Because if I am not mistaken this vest in my hand is a chunnin vest, and not any chunnin vest, _my_ chunnin vest." Said Naruto as he smirked smugly at Tenten's shocked face.

"Tenten, Naruto was the only other person besides Shikamaru who had gotten promoted in the chunnin exams three years ago." Said Sakura patting a downtrodden Tenten on the back.

"How the hell did you get promoted?" asked Kiba.

"Well shit, after kicking Neji's ass, then managing to summon a boss summon, and then going on to stop a rampaging bijuu, more like the question is, how could I _not_ get promoted?" retorted Naruto, making all of the other rookies, except Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru, realize how much Naruto had actually done in the invasion.

"Shit you right." Said Kiba nodding in agreement.

Sweat dropping at Kiba's odd answer Naruto looked at everyone else before heading over to the table, "So should we start ordering? I am starving, and this BBQ better be worth missing going straight to Ichiraku's like I had planned." Said Naruto slightly angering a certain big man with his ignorant words. It seems another needs to be shown the ways of BBQ.

"You will soon discover how great BBQ truly is Naruto, be prepared to be enlightened." Said Choji in sagely manner as he appeared out of nowhere next to Naruto.

"Holy hell, where the fuck did you come from!" yelled the frightened Uzumaki.

Choji looked at him with a serious expression on his face and said, "I don't fuck around when it comes to BBQ Uzumaki. Now watch a master at work." Finished the hefty Akamichi as he began to expertly lay down the meat they had just ordered and began to season them accordingly.

Naruto watched in awe as Choji would flip them after listening to them sizzle on the grill. Finally after most of the meat was done, and everyone's mouths were watering, Choji picked one up with his chopsticks and handed it to Naruto.

"Normally I would never allow someone else to have the very first bite of BBQ, but to enlighten you on your ignorance and also to welcome you back home from your trip. I want you to have the first bite." Said the Akamichi with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure Choji?" asked Naruto, after seeing him nod he carefully received the BBQ'd piece of meat and gently blew on it to cool it down.

With all eyes on him Naruto opened his mouth and began to chew on the savory beef. The second he began to chew, an explosion of flavor invaded his taste buds. Eyes wide and pupils dilating Naruto finished chewing before quickly appearing in front of Choji, on his hands and knees.

"Forgive my rude words master, for I know not of what I speak." Said Naruto in regal manner making everyone sweat drop at the scene as Choji nodded and began to eat.

"It is alright young one, now you know the true power of BBQ." Replied Choji.

"Ooookay, but can we eat now?" said an impatient Ino, finally tired of seeing Choji convert another person to the BBQ side.

Everyone agreed and quickly the feast began, the night was filled with laughter and the loud voices of his friends as Naruto looked around at all the happy faces, a serene smile crossed his face. Drawing the attention of a certain smitten Haruno and of course the meek Hyuga, both mesmerized by the look on Naruto's face, Hinata quickly looked away too embarrassed to continue looking. Sakura on the hand was almost in a trance, her mind going a thousand miles a second, why was she like this? When did she start feeling this way for the blonde idiot? Why did she keep acting like Hinata when she looked at him?

" _You're forehead looks so wide and beautiful, it makes me want to kiss it_."

That sentence struck her like lightning as it flashed into her mind, as though giving her the answer to all her questions. The sentence that had made her fall in love with _Sasuke_ , God that still left a horrible taste in her mouth when she thought of him, was then repeated by the one who had been occupying her thoughts for the past year. It had been in the back of her mind all day and it was driving her crazy, was it actually Naruto who had uttered those words? Or had he simply over heard them that day? Deciding to not keep quiet about it she snapped out her little trance and looked at Naruto, who was currently drinking sake straight from the bottle while all the guys cheered him on.

"What's going on?" she asked out loud a confused expression on her face.

Ino who had been sitting next to her smirked at her, "Well while you were fantasizing about Naruto, Kiba ordered some sake and it somehow turned into a drinking competition."

Sakura glared at her best friend, the only person to know that she now has a slight crush on her Uzumaki teammate. Before she could say anything else however Naruto now took a seat to her right, his face, as well as all the other guys but Lee's slightly red.

"Here Sakura-chan have a drink, Kiba ordered the good stuff." Said Naruto pouring her a cup and offering it to her.

Deciding to wait for Naruto to be a bit more sober when they had their talk, she complied and accepted the drink downing it in one go.

"Haha, I knew that you'd probably end up inheriting Obaa-sama's drinking habit, you downed that shot like you've done it before." Said Naruto, smiling at her.

Shaking her head as she smiled back at him, the party soon get on once again as they all started to drink. A little while later, Naruto, who had sobered up thanks to the power of a certain nine tailed demon fox, was still sitting next to Sakura when Ino, a noticeable blush from all the alcohol she had consumed, knelt next to him. She said nothing as she leaned in very close to his face and stopped two inches short and began studying his features.

"Hey Naruto, has anyone every told you that you kind of look like that fourth Hokage?" said Ino, squinting at him as she now started to look him up and down.

Tenten who was across the table had overheard what the Yamanaka had just said and nodded in agreement, "You know she's right Naruto, you look like a younger version of the Fourth."

Naruto just smiled at them and saw that three people were currently trying to pretend that they weren't listening. Neji just slowly put the piece of meat he had just grilled into his mouth and began chewing slowly, trying to pretend that he was interested in what Lee was saying. Shino had faltered for a second while raising his cup to drink some more sake, he then continued and drank it down slowly, tuning out what Kiba was rambling on about. Shikamaru on the other hand just continued to lean on his hand as one of his eyes opened to a half lid and looked to their direction.

"Would any of you three care to explain to them why I resemble the fourth?" said Naruto smirking at them as they all sighed, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

Never being one to be shy Shino finished his cup before looking at everyone,

"You were born on the tenth of October, the same night as the Kyubi attack, and we all know that you are the jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox."

"The person to perform the sealing was no other than the Fourth Hokage himself, dying in the process." Added Neji.

"Finally from what we have all heard, while a shrewd man the fourth was very kind. Everyone who knew him would describe him as one of the nicest people they have ever met, meaning that the fourth wouldn't ask any of his shinobi or the orphanage for a child to perform the sealing." Finished Shikamaru as everyone shook their heads and began connecting the dots, circulating chakra to help rid themselves of the buzz they were all feeling.

"Meaning, ladies that it is only natural that the kind Hokage would never use someone else's child, besides it's only natural for a child to resemble their father." Said Naruto grinning at the now stupefied expressions on everyone's faces.

"YOU'RE THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" screamed everyone but, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Naruto continued to enjoy their amusing, and expected, reactions before his eyes widened in shock as he was enveloped into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto, you finally found out who your parents were." Said a tearful Sakura, Naruto just smiled softly as he hugged the pinkette back. Letting him go, something she found a little harder to do than she had thought, she looked at him.

"Have you found out anything about your mother?" she asked making everyone look at Naruto intently.

Naruto just unsealed something from the seal on his right wrist and surprised everyone when he pulled out a sword.

"This sword belonged to my mother, Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Konoha." Said Naruto proudly as he held out the sword.

All the girls in the room instantly knew the name, Kushina Uzumaki was one of the biggest inspirations for many young girls to become kunoichis. Tenten though reappeared next to Naruto with a speed that even made Lee jealous as she ripped the sword out Naruto's hands and started drooling while she examined the exquisite craftsmanship that went into making this legendary sword.

"Your mother was _the_ Kushina Uzumaki? The legendary swordswoman that was said to be respected by all members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist? The woman who made every Kumo shinobi tremble in fear at the mere mention of her name during the Third Shinobi World War?" rambled on Tenten before she was finally stopped by Naruto as he slowly took the blade out of her hands.

"I'm sorry Tenten but you keep drooling on it and I just cleaned it this morning." Said Naruto making Tenten blush crimson red in embarrassment as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"To answer your questions, yes. That Kushina Uzumaki was my mother, she left me a letter for when I made either chunnin or turned eighteen. She then also told me that the fourth was my father, and I confirmed all of this with Jiraiya-sensei." Said the blonde gaining a bit of a faraway look as he recalled when he first read the letter.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto was now nine months into his training and was currently alone, laying down on his sleeping bag next to the crackling fire. Jiraiya had left just a short while ago to go and grab some food from the nearby village. Naruto reached into his bag, which was next to him, and pulled out the letter, he had been contemplating whether or not to read it now or later. He was just scared to read it, scared that his own mother had left him a letter calling him a monster, the trauma growing up as the village pariah rearing its ugly head as the growing fear kept gnawing at him._

 _He sighed and took a breath before slowly opening the letter, pulling it out he unfolded it and began to read._

" _ **Dear Naru-chan,**_

 _ **If you are reading this than it means that I really did die that night. The first thing I want to say is congratulations on making chunnin or happy birthday if you are reading this on your eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to witness it, or anything for that matter.**_ _(Tear marks could be seen on the paper.)_

 _ **I'm sorry for not being there to witness your first words, your first birthday or your first steps. To not witness your first day of the academy or see you graduate, not being able to be there for when you got lost, scared or confused. Not being able to give you a kiss goodnight or teach you how to wield a sword. I am so sorry my little Naru-chan, I am so sorry for me or your father not being there for you. I'm holding you right now as I write this letter, you look so cute, your little hands, your beautiful blue eyes and that blonde hair that reminds me so much of your father.**_

 _ **You keep looking at mommy with what looks like worry in your young eyes as you watch me cry, the realization that I won't be in your life finally sinking in. *Coochie coochie coo* I just tickled you, oh your little happy baby gurgles are so precious.**_ _(Reading that part Naruto couldn't help but feel a sudden warmth come over him as he laughed softly through the tears streaming down his face, he could almost feel his mother tickling him, making him cry harder.)_

 _ **Tonight is the day you were born, it was also the day both your father and I passed on from this world. Your father by the way is none other than Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Now before you get mad, Mina-kun didn't have any other choice. He had to seal that overgrown angry fur ball inside of you. We were attacked by a man claiming to be the presumed dead Madara Uchiha, who released the Kyubi from me, the second jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. Yes you are the**_ **third** _ **jinchuriki of the Kyubi, I was the first with Mito-obaa-chan, the First Hokage's wife, being the first. A female jinchuriki's seal weakens when she is giving birth and that bastard used it to his advantage. Sadly he used you as shield to stop your father from killing his bitch ass, but then Mina-kun rasenganed his ass so damn hard, take that you old bastard dattebane! I hope you don't inherit that little verbal tic of mine, it ruins so many cool moments.**_ _(So that's where that came from, was Naruto's thought as he laughed at his mother's words.)_

 _ **After releasing the fluff ball and making it go on a rampage, he ran away like a little bitch. Your father then went and had to seal him into you, but before it was completely sealed the Kyubi tried to kill you but your father jumped in front of its claw and took the blow. I'm only alive right now because of my Uzumaki genes, I probably only have about an hour left, I don't even think that Tsuande-chan could save me now. So here I am, writing this letter for you while I spend my last hour with you, your father's dead body right behind me. Kami, he's only been gone for twenty minutes and I already miss him so much.**_

 _ **Once again Naru-chan, I am so sorry for leaving you alone, for not seeing you grow into the great man that I know you'll become. I just want you to know that mommy and daddy love you. We love you so damn much, we can't apologize enough for being ripped away from you so early. Mommy wishes she could hug you right now, can you feel it my little fishcake? I'm hugging the baby you right now as I write this, I hope that you can somehow feel it, feel the love mommy has for you through these words.**_ _(Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt that warmth grow stronger as felt as though he were being embraced, as though his mind was allowing him to remember that hug his mother gave him, his crying soon turned into sobbing as he finally read the last words his mother left him.)_

 _ **I hope that one day we can meet again my little fish cake, but it better be far down the road! I also want grandbabies so you better find a girl just like mommy and make her your wife! If you're anything like your father than you'll need a strong woman to keep you in check. Well it's finally time to say goodbye Naru-chan, I want to spend a little more time with you before I go. Kami looking at you I just don't want to go, I don't want to leave you here all by yourself, why did it all have to be like this? I'm sorry for saying these things Naruto, but I can't lie to you, even if it makes it harder for you. Once again my little baby boy, I am sorry for not being there, I've said that so many times but it's so true. Always remember, that mommy and daddy love you with all our hearts, we'll always love you no matter if we were there or not.**_

 _ **To my little fishcake,**_

 _ **Love mommy"**_

 _Naruto sobbed as he clutched the letter to his chest, the pain and sorrow just being too much as he cried his eyes out. Jiraiya, who had come back with a bag full of food saw his crying student and knew that he had just read the letter. He walked up to his student, placing the bag of food on the ground, and put a hand on his shaking shoulder._

 _Naruto just shrugged him off as he got up and ran into the woods as he charged a rasengan and destroyed tree after tree, trying his hardest to kill the horrible pain in his chest. His screams of sorrow and frustration echoed throughout the forest as he continued destroying the landscape. Finally falling to his knees he looked to the heavens and screamed, his pain resonating clearly in his wails._

" _Why damn it! Why did they have to be taken from me? Why me! Why couldn't I experience the love of parents, have my mom hug me and my dad tell me how proud he is of me, why!" screamed the wailing Uzumaki as he pounded his fist on the ground._

 _Jiraiya walked up to his apprentice's son but was stopped in his tracks as Naruto's head snapped up and looked him in the eyes. His eyes burning with hatred and sorrow._

" _I swear the day I meet Madara Uchiha that I will make him suffer. I am going to make him beg for the death he should've gotten back when he fought the first." Said Naruto as he felt his hatred grow stronger and stronger before he was covered in the vile chakra cloak of the Kyubi._

" _With this power he forced onto me and the power that I gain training under you sensei I will make him regret they day he took my family from me." Finished the pissed jinchuriki._

" _I won't teach someone who will only use his power for revenge, if I were like that then I would've made that Uchiha brat my apprentice." Said Jiraiya glaring into the demonic eyes of his student._

" _Then am I supposed to just let it go! Forget that he took my family away from me?! Made me live this lonely life!" yelled back Naruto, his anger being more intense thanks to the Kyubi's influence._

" _No, but if you devote your life to revenge than you'll become exactly like that brat of your teammate. The one you tried so hard to stop from falling into that horrible cycle." Retorted a now deathly serious toad sage._

 _Naruto looked away in shame, his chakra cloak now burning less intensely._

" _Instead, grow strong to stop it from happening again. There was a reason that Madara released the Kyubi from your mother, he'll come back for it so you need to be ready. Hatred can only make you strong to an extent. The will to protect others however, the way that you have always fought, the way of fighting that you inherited from both of your parents, is the way to truly get strong." Said Jiraiya, making the cloak disappear with his words._

" _Don't worry kid, you'll be able to avenge them one day, but with a heart full of hatred won't be the way your parents would want to be avenged." Said the toad sage, he was surprised when Naruto hugged him tightly._

" _I never met either of them yet I miss them so much." Said the Uzumaki quietly, making Jiraiya smile softly as he hugged the short blonde back._

" _That's natural kid, I know for a fact that they miss you too, and that they would be proud of you." Those words made Naruto start crying again as Jiraiya picked him up and carried him back to camp. The mental and physical strain finally being too much for the young boy as he fell asleep in his teacher's arms._

" _Don't worry Kushina, Minato, I'll make sure that he'll be strong enough to defeat anyone that comes his way, that's a promise of a lifetime." Said Jiraiya as he looked up at the stars, a lone tear falling down his face._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

Snapping out of his memory Naruto found everyone looking at him with a bit of a sad expression on their faces, he just smiled at all of them as he put the sword on his shoulder.

"C'mon people it's a party let's not let the mood go away." Said Naruto making them all smile at his upbeat attitude.

Before they could get back to their drinking a voice made everyone freeze.

"A party with everyone here and I wasn't invited? Now that's just cruel. Hey, nice sword there Naruto, want to go one on one and see who's a better swordsman?" said the man as he pulled out his blade and placed it as Naruto's neck.

Looking down at the blade at his neck he studied the silver sword and Naruto realized that it was a chokuto. His eyes continued going up until his eyes found the pale hand on the hilt and followed it up further until blue and onyx eyes clashed. Sakura who was still sitting next to him glared at the man, her jaw and fists clenched.

"Sasuke/ _Sasuke._ " Said the two together, one with a blank look on their face and the other a pissed off one, as they looked into the face of their other Team 7 teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Welcome back Dobe." Said Sasuke smirking at Naruto.

 **AND SCENE! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!**

 **SO NOW I KNOW THE QUALITY DROPPED A LITTLE BIT BUT HEY, I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A YEAR. SO BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE AS I GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE. NOW I AM NOT IN ANY RUSH TO UPDATE, THIS FANFICTION THING IS A HOBBY FOR ME, NOT A JOB. SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO TREAT IT LIKE ONE. FOR THE TIME BEING I WILL BE WRITING FOR THE LENGTH OF TIME THAT I STILL HAVE THAT URGE TO WRITE. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING A BETTER AUTHOR.**

 **SO AS ALWAYS!**

 **READ! REVIEW! RECOMMEND! AND? THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
